La Conférence
by MissGaby
Summary: La 336ème conférence des MarySue est organisé à Londres. Tapis blanc, public en délire, caméraman et journaliste dépassée sont là pour l'évènement de l'année Mais qu'est ce que les MarySue mijotent ?


**La Conférence :**

Une foule de fans hystérique hurle ' Mary-Sue ' et agite des affiches représentants ces merveilles. Rita Skeeter, journaliste ringarde, tient sa baguette en guise de micro et fixe la caméra en souriant.

- Chers téléspectateurs, la chaîne Gazette News a l'honneur de vous présenter l'évènement de l'année ! La 336ème conférence Marysusienne ! Notez que cette conférence s'est déroulée, pour la dernière fois, à Londres il y a près de 50 ans ! Elle adressa à la caméra un sourire colgate.

_Petite Musique de Jingle. Nous retrouvons Rita Skeeter._

- Je me trouve au moment même devant le lieu dans lequel la conférence se déroulera d'ici une demi-heure ! Le cameraman fait un plan derrière elle. Un immense et magnifique château se dresse fièrement ( En cristal s'il-vous-plaît ! ). La caméra cadre à nouveau la journaliste. - Sans plus attendre, découvrons un reportage sur cette pure merveille humaine. Il vous est présenté par Merry Sanderson et Natalie Hudgens !

**Voix Off :**

**Mary Sue est une jeune fille extraordinaire bien que mystérieuse. Tout le monde la vénère pour sa beauté, son intelligence, ses pouvoirs, sa grâce et sa gentillesse.**

Vidéo d'une Mary-Sue, marchant dans la Grande Salle. Les personnes présentes sont scotchées devant son infinie beauté et ses yeux oranges. Elle s'avance, telle une princesse et pose le choixpeau sur sa tête. Évidemment, elle est envoyée à Gryffondor. Devant son large sourire, tout les mâles de la salle tombe instantanément et éperdument amoureux d'elle.

**Mary Sue est forte, elle représente tout de la femme idéale mais traîne souvent derrière elle un passé sombre, douloureux et surtout illogique.**

On voit Mary-Sue parler à Harry dans la salle commune. Bien sûr, tout les garçons le regarde avec envie. Le survivant la questionne sur les raisons de son arrivée en plein milieu d'année. Mary-Sue perd instantanément son sourire et son visage se ferme. Harry lui demande si il a dit quelque chose de mal, elle répond que non, qu'elle est tout simplement fatiguée et qu'elle aimerait monter se coucher. Pas si crétin que ça, Harry comprend qu'il lui a fait de la peine et décide d'aller lui offrir un dîner romantique le lendemain, à pré-au-Lard qu'elle trouvera sûrement siiiiiiii romantique.

**Mary-Sue est souvent apparenté à un personnage ( ou plusieurs ) important de l'histoire.**

Mary-Sue Rowena Merope Potty Dumble Jedusor , allongée sur le sol, le visage livide, essaye péniblement de parler. Harry l'enlace trèèèèèèèès fort en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il fixe Voldemort qui vient d'envoyer un sort puissant de magie noire à son amoureuse. Celle-ci, à bout de force, lance un regard à Voldemort et dit : - Père, vous ne ferez plus de mal à qui que ce soit maintenant. Harry la regarde avec surprise ( bah attendez c'est la progéniture de la face de serpent ! ) et la supplie de rester en vie en utilisant ses soi-disant su-pers pouvoirs. Elle lui adresse un faible sourire puis avoue : - Harry...je...je s...je suis ta soeur. Et puis là elle crève ( c'est pas trop tôt ) Voldemort, qui était apparemment liée à elle, meurt aussi.?Mary-Sue s'est sacrifiée pour le bien de l'humanité. Mais comme nous le savons tous, Mary-Sue, deux jours plus tard, rescussitera.

Le reportage se termine enfin et on voit à nouveau le visage de l'autre tarée. - OUI ?Nous l'attendions tous! L'arrivée des cents quinze Mary-Sue qui assistera à cette conférence tant attendue !

Le tapis blanc est déroulé. La Mary-Sue le préfère au rouge qui est un signe distinctif de la passion. Eh, n'oublions pas que Mary-Sue ne s'adonne jamais aux plaisirs de la chair ! Les huitièmes merveilles du monde arrive donc, chacune à leurs tours dans un carrosse blanc manoeuvrés par des licornes ailées. La foule est impressionnée et se met à gueuler encore plus fort.

Léna Karina Magnifica Stalina Lenina, Mary-Sue venant tout droit de Russie marche avec grâce et légèreté sur le tapis en lançant des sourires éblouissants au public et à la caméra de la Gazette News. Elle est suivit de l'américaine April Vérity Espérance Luther King Lincoln, puis par deux françaises, Fleur Belle Ségolène Delacour et de la charmante Christine Diane Valentine Pétain Mittérand de Vabres.

Les Mary-Sue une à une, passent sur le tapis et entrent dans le chateau qui est sur un nuage élevé à trois mètres du sol et qui est, bien sûr, interdit au publics.

Les caméras ne peuvent entrer dans la pièce. Mais nous, étant des lecteurs omniscients pouvons tout à fait connaître le contenu de cette " conférence " .

Les Mary-Sue prennent place et Fleur, assise sur un trône en or massif, se lève.

- Bienvenue à cette nouvelle édition de la conférence Mary-Sue. Avant d'ouvrir le débat, j'aimerais vous remercier de m'avoir élue présidente du conseil Mary-Sue. J'en suis fort honorée et espère être à la hauteur de cette tâche ( Évidemment que tu seras à la hauteur, tu es PARFAITE ! ).

D'un geste bref et calculé, elle repousse ' majestueusement " une mèche de cheveux de ses cheveux magnifiques.

- Mais venons en au but principal, reprend t-elle d'un ton de femme d'affaires. Nous les Mary-Sue avons pour objectif d' envahir le monde de la fanfiction. Pour porter ce projet à bien, nous allons devoir continuer à jouer aux filles parfaites. Ensuite, à l'aide de notre supers-pouvoirs télépathiques nous allons pénétrer dans les subconscients des auteurs afin de les obliger à nous mettre dans leurs histoires.

Les Mary-Sue de la salle approuvent.

Quand nous, Mary-Sue, auront envahis les fanfics, Les Gary-Sue ( son homologue masculin et ennemi ) ne pourront que se prosterné devant notre domination et notre grandeur. Enfin, les humains deviendront nos esclaves et nous régnerons sur cette terre ! achève t-elle, très fière d'elle.

Les Mary-Sue applaudissent, le plan de Fleur est tellement bien imaginé !

Fleur continue son speech en vantant la supériorité des Mary-Sue et en sortant des théories plus idiotes les unes que les autres.

Après le conseil de guerre, les Mary-Sus sortent du château en adressant des sourires angéliques au public. Ces cons, ne se doutant de rien, continuent à crier et à exiger des autographes.

Rita Skeeter, un grand sourire au lèvres se tourne ver la caméra :

- Ce soir, à 20 heures, vous retrouverez Fleur Delacour en interview exclusive sur la conférence...

**Bouton Veille de la télécommande**

_Peut-on réellement se fier aux apparences ? Mary-Sue personnage idolâtré représentant la perfection féminine à l'état pur est-elle si parfaite que ça ? Non, ce n'est finalement qu'une femme despotique, hypocrite et mégalomane._

_Aime ? aime pas ? Reviewer !_


End file.
